This invention relates to a contact lens carrying case and more particularly to such a case employing top and bottom magnifiers to enable a visually handicapped person to see the contact lenses when accommodated by the case.
As is known, contact lenses are widely employed. The lenses are fabricated from a suitable plastic material which is extremely pliable and flexible. Based on the use of such lenses, the user is required to clean the lenses at frequent intervals and in doing so, the lenses are placed in a case in which they may be stored or otherwise treated during the cleaning procedure.
As is apparent, a person wearing contact lenses is visually handicapped and, after removing the lenses, would have difficulty in seeing the lenses after they have been in the case. The problem is further compounded by the fact that the lenses are clear plastic and are difficult to see under normal conditions. Hence a person with a visual handicap such as one who requires the use of such lenses will have further difficulty in viewing the lenses.
Due to the fact that the lenses are extremely fragile, oftentimes the lenses are damaged during normal wear as the plastic ruptures thereby forming small holes in the lenses or the lenses may actually tear producing a hairline opening. Furthermore, the lenses can become contaminated with dust or other particles. Hence the user of the lenses, before inserting the lens into his eye, would have to view the lens for such defects. It is, of course, apparent that a visually handicapped person would have difficulty in doing so.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an improved carrying case which carrying case contains magnifying lens assemblies to enable a user to see the lens and to note any defects in the lenses.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved carrying case for contact lenses which case includes top and bottom magnifiers and an illuminating assembly for illuminating the internal hollow of the lens accommodating housing to thereby give a user a clear and magnified view of the lens being accommodated by the housing.